Imposters
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Wally and Artemis end up in the Kim Possible universe and in order to get them home faster, they take the place of Kim and Ron. And when Kim and Ron get captured? Wally and Artemis will have to take up their places in the superhero life also. What risks will they take to get back home? Ships: Spitfire and Ron/Kim (Sorry if Ron and Kim are OOC I haven't watched the show in a while)
1. Prologue

**I got this idea from a piece of fanart (Of which I cannot find the original owner of)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible nor Young Justice**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Artemis didn't exactly know how she got into this situation, but here she was, next to her boyfriend and across from a redheaded girl and freckled face blonde boy who call themselves Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and being assigned to a mission. Wally, who was being rather mature, had stated that both of them were from another Earth, one where they were both superheroes. That's when Ron had excitedly told them that he and Kim were superheroes, though everyone knows who they are.

"My dad, with Ron and my help, could probably create you something to get you back home," Kim stated and looked up at the sky, clearly deep in thought. "Though it would take much faster if the both of you took our places." Artemis and Wally looked at the two with wide eyes. "There are many problems with that, sure we can dye our hair, but voices! And we don't know anything about anyone there!" Artemis began, pointing out all the flaws in Kim's plan.

"I can get the voice thing handled, I'm a cheerleader, Ron is a bit less known so you barely have a problem, and we can easily tell you everything about everyone." Artemis ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "If it'll get us home? Then we'll do it." Wally stated though Artemis-who could read him like a book-noticed the slight regret in his eyes.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it's short, but I SHOULD be posting the next chapter pretty soon (Maybe even later today) this was the prologue/introduction of it.**

 **Are you enjoying it so far?**

 **Review! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So the fanart I was talking about was made by emkayohh on Tumblr. She is an amazing artist! You should go and check her out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Artemis parted her newly cut and dyed hair. Kim didn't tell her much about the people at the school, just a few rants about a girl named Bonnie and times for Cheerleading practice. Not to mention that Kim was a straight A student and had to remind Artemis multiple times to not screw that up for her. Wally and Ron seemed to get along quite well. Which didn't surprise the two girls, especially when Ron refused to give Wally Rufus, his naked mole rat-and Wally had no problem whatsoever with that-

The blonde looked at the bracelet on her and Wally's wrists with confusion as Kim explained with little detail that they were to change their voices, so Artemis and Wally would sound like Kim and Ron. The two were practically shoved out of the house to get to school. Wally had picked Artemis up bridal style and ran her to the school, stopping about a block away, so they could just walk there.

"I don't think anyone will buy it." the archer said aloud, and Wally simply shrugged and looked over to her with a charming smile. "I'm pretty sure you're flexible enough to be a cheerleader babe." She glared her eyes and looked at him up and down. "At least Kim and I have a pretty similar body shape, you and Ron look almost nothing alike."

"You are going to have the hardest part, as Kim said you are way more popular than Ron is." Artemis furrowed her brows and nodded, looking ahead and sighing as she saw the high school. "Here goes nothing," she muttered and entered the building with Wally by her side. She looked down at the class list and skimmed it. "Biology's my first." Wally pulled out his own and looked over it.

"Someone had a glow-up." The two looked up to see a few girls whispering to themselves about 'Ron' Wally seemed a bit confused at first and just continued to look at his class list. "My first is Biology too." Artemis eyed the group of girls as Wally tried to gain her attention. "Hey, Kim!" Artemis turned and saw a tanned brown-headed girl that she could only presume was Bonnie Rockwaller.

Artemis just gave her a fake smile and waved, before turning around and talking to Wally. "You're supposed to answer me!" Bonnie seemed very desperate now, stomping up to Artemis and tapping her shoulder. The archer turned around and hummed for a moment. "Practice has been delayed, I was supposed to tell you this because you're the captain," she said the last word sourly "Even though I'm so much better than you will ever be."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and grabbed Bonnie's shoulder as the girl began to walk away. "Repeat that?" Bonnie gave her a smug look and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know exactly what I said Kim _Im_ possible."

 _Smack_

A mix of shock and embarrassment crossed over Bonnie's face as the entire school stopped to look at the scene taking place. "Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller to my office _immediately."_ The principle practically yelled through the speakers. Artemis just followed Bonnie to the office, who was going unbelievably slow.

* * *

Wally walked into the Biology room and sat down right in the back, though he got a few weird looks from the other teens he refused to move. Yawning, he looked around the room, slouched back in his chair and not paying much attention to the teacher, who at the time was passing out a quiz that they took earlier that-no 5 months ago from what his classmates are saying.

He looked down at Ron's quiz with wide eyes. Everything on this was completely wrong! He clearly didn't try. Wally didn't try to get into it that much, though when another test had come up he instantly knew that he aced it. Being the first one done, he had a lot of time to then, worry about Artemis. The two had been dating for about a year now, and he loved her with everything he had so he definitely could be worried for her, even if she could, by all means, handle herself.

As if on cue Artemis walked into the room and sat down in an empty seat, next to Wally-which he had saved for her-and he may or may not have given her all the answers to the quiz.

* * *

 **So this is really short, and I hate to end this chapter here but I have a few family-related things going on right now and I may not be able to update any stories for awhile. I hope you all understand!**


End file.
